I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for transitioning between operating states by a user equipment (UE) in a wireless communication network.
II. Background
A UE (e.g., a cellular phone) in a wireless communication network may operate in one of several operating states at any given moment. In an active state, the UE may be allocated resources by the wireless network and may actively exchange data with the wireless network, e.g., for a voice and/or data call. In an idle state, the UE may not be allocated resources by the wireless network and may monitor a paging channel for paging messages. The active and idle states may be referred to by different names in different systems. The UE may transition between the active and idle states based on data requirements of the UE. For example, the UE may transition to the active state whenever there is data to send or receive and may transition to the idle state after completing the data exchange with the wireless network.
The UE may exchange signaling with the wireless network in order to transition between operating states. The signaling may allocate resources to the UE and may configure various parameters to be used by the UE for communication with the wireless network. The signaling consumes network resources and delays data transmission. There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to efficiently transition between operating states by the UE.